Fabricante de sueños rotos
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: Historia Dos: "Te das cuenta de la existencia de ciertos sentimientos cuando llegas a la conclusión de que es la primera vez que los sientes".
1. Fabrica de la satisfacción

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, sino a la mente de J.K Rowling. La trama de esta historia es mia, levemente influenciada por la canción de Gorillas "Fell Good Inc". Derechos reservados a sus respectivos creadores.**

 _ **"Participante del Retos a la Carta de la casa de Slytherin"**_

 **N/A:** El título de este one-shot no tiene nada que ver con el contenido (?) Este es mi primer one-shot de tres :v los centrare en Daphne y su influencia en tres chicas diferentes, la primera será Ginny :3 La verdad es que todo está raro con referente al contenido, no sé si considerarlo lemmon o lime, tampoco sé cómo empezó de una forma y termino de otra. Dilemas de la vida (?)

 **Título:** La fábrica de la satisfacción.

 **Summary:** Eran más que vanas esperanzas, quería creer que Daphne se mortificaba como ella. Y aun así ni ella se la tragaba.

 **Numero de palabras:** 1067

* * *

 _Madmuasel Selt con un entremés especial de la casa._

 _ **"La fabrica de la satisfacción"**_

Selt Cunnighan.

* * *

— _Siéntete bien…_

Toca su fino cuerpo, Daphne toca la piel de porcelana de Ginny y no puede evitar gemir levemente cuando se da cuenta de lo suave que es. Traga saliva mientras siente a la pelirroja sentarse sobre sus piernas.

Esta jodidamente excitada.

— _¿Se siente bien Daphne?_

La rubia asiente con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, Ginny le sonríe satisfecha. Lleva sus manos a su espalda y se desabrocha el sostén que tanto le hostiga en esos momentos. Devuelve su mirada a Daphne y se acerca lentamente, rosando sus labios con los de ella. Nunca creyó que haría este tipo de cosas con ella. Pero a medida que avanzan, con la inexperiencia de la rubia y las prisas por tocarse, se da cuenta de que no le importa.

Las torpes manos de Daphne le acarician los brazos, poco a poco va ganando confianza y sus toques son más satisfactorios.

Soltando otro gemido al momento de sentir la lengua de la rubia sobre su pecho, se da cuenta que no le importa nada más en estos momentos.

Incluso si la ciudad callera sobre la espalda de un camello, no le importaría.

Todos no eran más que unos fracasados, quizás tenían que largarse.

Gime más y más cuando es acorralada contra el escritorio del profesor de química, Daphne se está poniendo ruda y le encanta. Siente una mordida en su cuello, suelta un gritito, pero no sabe si es de dolor o placer. Sus piernas son abiertas y las manos de Daphne se deslizan sobre estas, bajando las medias de a rayas que tanto le encanta, dejando leves besos a medida que la piel expuesta aparecía.

Incluso en medio de este placer, se da cuenta de que la ciudad sigue siendo melancólica. ¿Por qué hacía esto para empezar? Quizás era porque odiaba a su hermano Ron, lo odiaba y para vengarse se ha liado a la chica que le gusta a él. No quería verlo sonreír como idiota nunca más.

— _¿Se siente bien Ginny?_

No responde, la rodea del cuello con sus brazos, entrelaza las piernas en su cintura y se desenfrenan en un beso húmedo, donde sus lenguas se encontraban y luchaban tan eróticamente que casi podía sentir venir el orgasmo.

Las manos de Daphne le tocan los pechos, los acaricia, los aprieta, pellizca sus pezones y le hace gemir en medio del beso mientras siente como todo aquel liquido fluía por su entrepierna en señal de evidente excitación. Daphne se separa de sus labios, la mira con aquella típica fría expresión en el rostro por la que era conocida en la escuela, deja de jugar con sus pechos y comienza a bajar lentamente la mano. Más abajo, un poco más, ahí en ese punto en el que el fuego acrecentaba. Siente la humedad chocar contra sus dedos y la acaricia sobre las bragas.

— _D-Daphne…_

Ginny gime su nombre, gime más y más ante cada caricia. Aun si los dedos de Daphne no entraban en ella, el placer causador por aquellas simples caricias la volvía loca. Pedía más y más, era desnudada sin darse cuenta, se aferraba a la espalda de Daphne mientras estaba al fin metía un dedo en ella, sintiendo la viscosidad y calidez de aquella zona.

Ginny podía saber pocas cosas de Daphne Greengrass, sabía que la chica venia de una familia acaudalada, que si quería arrasaría con todos a su paso. Y aun así no le importaba para nada.

Casi podría pecar —enamorarse— por ella.

Escuchando el tic-tac del reloj de la pared, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde el inminente orgasmo. No sabe ni siquiera en qué momento se ha dormido entre los brazos de Daphne, en el frio suelo de aquella aula de clases vacía.

Tenía que irse.

Quiere huir.

La culpa de pronto la persigue y siente que todo fue un error.

Un excitante y maravilloso error con sabor a sexo.

Pero en el fondo de sus pensamientos, deseo por un momento permanecer al lado de la rubia por siempre.

* * *

— ¿Te sientes bien Weasley?

La fría voz de Daphne a la mañana siguiente se siente como el hielo, Ginny se sonroja sin poder evitar recordar lo último de la tarde de ayer. De su estúpida y cobarde huida, aun cuando ella es quien sedujo a Daphne.

—Y-yo… No lo sé.

Es todo lo que es capaz de contestar, ni siquiera puede mirarla a los ojos, esta arrepentida.

— ¿Sabes Weasley? Estoy destinada a estar sola —dice Daphne de repente, captando la atención de la pelirroja— A pesar de que sientas que lo de ayer fue un error, sinceramente te agradezco.

Entonces extendió su mano hacia Ginny y le acaricio la mejilla, le dedico una leve sonrisa y tomo la mano de la pelirroja.

—Lamento si a partir de ahora nada es igual, aun así quiero que tengas esto.

Y le entrego una simple pulsera de plata, no era la gran cosa y aun así era hermosa. El corazón de Ginny empezó a latir a mil por hora.

—Gracias…

Ni siquiera sabe que responder.

—Algún día nos encontraremos en la tierra prometida, así que hasta entonces.

Y a paso lento y calmado se fue, dejando sola y desconcertada a Ginny. En especial sola. Porque ya todos sabían en la escuela que ella y Daphne Greengrass habían dormido juntas, su hermano no le hablaba, Hermione la miraba algo raro y Luna simplemente la trataba como siempre y aun así sentía que estaba actuando fríamente.

Camina a paso calmado a su salón de clases, ignorando las miradas sobre ella. No sabe que hacer además de eso. De alguna forma, ahora quería estar con la rubia siempre, caminar de la mano y ser algo así como novias. De alguna forma aquella chica se había llevado todo de ella en una sola noche.

Se suponía que el amor era para siempre, pero, ¿esto era amor? No lo sabía.

¿Debería parar o seguir con aquellos pensamientos?

— _Siéntete bien_

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en su mente.

— _¿Se siente bien Daphne?_

Ella le había seducido y aun así estaba mortificándose con el cómo término. Repetía aquella tarde en su mente todo el tiempo, inclusive quería tener la estúpida esperanza de que Daphne también.

— _ **Quiero creer que piensas en mí cuando no puedes dormir**_ Daphne, así como yo contigo.

Eran más que vanas esperanzas, quería creer que Daphne se mortificaba como ella.

Y aun así ni ella se la tragaba.


	2. Me has gustado desde hace un tiempo ya

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, sino a la mente de J.K Rowling. La trama de esta historia es mía, levemente influenciada por la canción "Ima Suki Ni Naru". Derechos reservados a sus respectivos creadores.**

 ** _"Participante del Retos a la Carta de la casa de Slytherin"_**

 **N/A:** La verdad no tengo palabras (? Quería agregarle un poco de sexo en la biblioteca, pero ya no me alcanzo mi mente :'v

 **Título:** Me has gustado desde hace un tiempo ya.

 **Summary:** Te das cuenta de la existencia de ciertos sentimientos cuando llegas a la conclusión de que es la primera vez que los sientes.

 **Numero de palabras:** 659

* * *

 _Madmuasel Selt con un platillo fuerte a la luz de la luna._

 _ **"Me has gustado desde hace un tiempo ya"**_

Selt Cunnighan.

* * *

Luna Lovegood es la típica chica que siempre tiene una sonrisa en el rostro, es rara y no se acopla a la normalidad del resto de las personas. Pero aun así ella es "feliz". En todo lo que es su mundo ella puede considerarse feliz en el mismo, con los pocos pero valiosos amigos que tiene, su padre y sus aretes de rábanos, ella es feliz.

Pero la primera vez que ella conoció a Daphne Grengrass, se dio cuenta de algo.

Ella, que nunca había estado interesada en algo banal como el amor o gustar de algún chico, se dio cuenta que su interés por la chica rubia y mayor de las Greengrass, le gustaba.

Fue la primera vez que le gusto alguien.

Fue la primera vez que le gusto una chica.

Luna, conociéndose como se conoce; no es capaz de acallar sus sentimientos por alguien. Intenta acercarse a Daphne, un día común en la biblioteca solitaria —ni Hermione estaba ese día en el lugar—; Luna se sienta al lado de la chica rubia y la mira, le sonríe y no hace nada más, Greengrass se da cuenta de su presencia, no dice nada y se refugia aún más en el libro de texto.

Así pasa las horas, pasan los días y pasan las semanas.

Ambas chicas nunca dicen alguna palabra, quizás Daphne de vez en cuando se digne a dirigirle la mirada a Luna, quizás en alguna rara ocasión le sonría.

Pero la primera vez que Daphne Greengrass le dijo un simple y frio "Hola" a Luna Lovegood, fue uno de los más felices para la chica de ojos azules.

— ¿Sabes Daphne?

Dice Luna al cabo de dos meses de seguir la misma rutina. Greengrass le mira con una ceja levantada a la espera de su respuesta, Luna suelta una leve sonrisa, piensa que hace mucho que ella ha aceptado que le gusta una chica y que no podía seguir ocultando lo que sentía.

Y esta fue la primera vez que Luna Lovegood se confesó.

—Me gustas, Daphne.

Daphne piensa en las palabras que la Ravanclaw le acaba de decir, no puede evitar sonrojarse y soltar sin pensarlo el libro de texto que tiene en sus manos. Comienza a abrir y cerrar la boca, soltando balbuceos sin sentido alguno mientras Luna esta frente a ella, tan calmada, tan serena. Tan ella.

Se pone a pensar en todos los recuerdos que tiene donde la rubia de ojos azules aparece, siempre sin quererlo sus miradas se encuentran en los pasillos, y Luna siempre le sonreía.

El problema es que Luna siempre es amable.

Es la primera vez que Daphne no es fría con alguien, es la primera vez que Daphne le sonríe a alguien además de Astoria.

Es la primera vez que se da cuenta que le gusta alguien.

Es la primera chica que le gusta.

(Mentira)

¿En verdad Luna era la primera?

(Pelirroja, ojos castaños y cuerpo de infarto)

Ginny Weasley.

Daphne piensa en la lejana noche de hace un año y luego su rostro deja de estar sonrojado, observa a Luna con seriedad y abre la boca para rechazarla.

Pero eso no pasa.

Solo siente como unos finos labios chocan con los suyos, siente una lengua invadirla en la boca. Siente a Luna sentarse en sus piernas y rodear su cuello con sus brazos.

Es en este momento en que Daphne se da cuenta de que Luna siempre le ha gustado, desde el día en que la vio.

—Me gustas, Luna.

Y Luna por primera vez además de su padre y su difunta madre, escucha a alguien decirle que la quiere.

Por primera vez alguien la toca con manos frías pero cálidas por su cuerpo, por primera vez alguien le muerde el cuello. Por primera vez suelta suspiros y cierra los ojos ante el placer.

Por primera vez en su vida es pillada en la biblioteca a punto de enrolarse con alguien.

Y no le ha importado.


	3. Alguien a quien solía conocer

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, sino a la mente de J.K Rowling. La trama de esta historia es mía, levemente influenciada por la canción "Somebody That I Used To Know". Derechos reservados a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **"Participante del Retos a la Carta de la casa de Slytherin"**

 **Título:** Alguien a quien solía conocer.

 **Summary:** Daphne quizás no fue la persona más romántica del mundo, pero ella amo a Granger en su momento

 **Numero de palabras:** 644

* * *

Mientras Daphne camina por los pasillos de la universidad, ientras el viento juega a mover sus cabellos, su rostro serio y sin expresión alguna de sentimientos. Pasa a un lado de Seamus Finnighan, este se sonroja y baja la mirada cuando ella le mira por solo un momento. Aun así le ignora tan rápido como una mata de cabello castaño y alborotado pasa a su lado, ignorándola, sin siquiera notar su presencia.

Esto es lo que hace a Daphne pensar en el tiempo que paso junto a esa misma chica, Hermione Granger.

Recuerda cosas vanas de parejas, palabras tontas y cursis como un «Moriré de felicidad solocon estar a tu lado», o tal vez un «Daphne, te amo». Cosas banales típicas de una pareja, y Daphne admite que le encantaba oírlas en su momento, a pesar de su aparente frialdad y su problema en la expresión de sus sentimientos, ella también es de las que necesita muestras de cariño. Hermione, ella era buena dándoselas.

En su momento, hace cuatro meses para ser exactos, creyó que Hermione era la chica ideal para ella.

Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo en su relación, se dio cuenta de que ambas se distanciaban poco a poco, los primeros seis meses fueron hermosos, pero a partir de entonces todo cambio. Ambas demasiado ocupadas con sus estudios para entrar a la misma universidad, ambas estudiando siempre y sin tener ni un apiste de tiempo para la otra.

Ni siquiera estudiando juntas se sentían bien, se sentían solas con la compañía de la otra. Daphne sabía eso muy bien.

Así fue su amor, y es un dolor que aunque no quiere, Daphne recuerda muy bien.

Quizás en ese laxo de tiempo, Greengrass se volvió masoquista, siendo adicta al tipo de tristeza en la que su relación con Granger se estaba convirtiendo.

Incluso cuando Granger se acerca a ella en una tarde de agosto, con el molesto sonido de las cigarras y el calor del verano, y Daphne se resigna, porque sabe que viene a terminar con ella. Y aun así le sonríe. Porque ambas se habían dado cuenta de que lo suyo ya no tenía un sentido alguno, es algo gracioso el escuchar las siguientes palabras de Hermione.

—Sigamos siendo amigas, Daphne.

Y Daphne acepta, porque a pesar de todo, del inevitable final y de la casi frialdad de ambas, ella aun no quiere perder del todo a la castaña. Así que escuchar la voz de Hermione diciéndole que podían seguir siendo amigas, le da un inevitable alivio a su interior.

Pero muy en el fondo, Daphne Greengrass se siente bien de que lo suyo con Hermione haya terminado.

Y de ello ya han pasado cuatro meses.

Ahora siente un poco de rencor por la chica, y no es que ella tuviese un estúpido momento de "ardida", ni de que quiera volver con la chica castaña. Solo siente que no era necesario que Hermione la arrancara de raíz tan rápidamente, actuando al poco tiempo como si lo de ellas jamas hubiese sucedido y como si jamás se hubiesen conocido.

Y Daphne sabía que ella no necesitaba de su amor, pero Hermione la trataba como a una extraña y eso le dolía un poco.

A veces siente que la trata con un desprecio algo grande, porque además de ignorarla en los pasillos de la universidad, sino porque sabe que hizo que sus amigos, Ron y Harry, tomaran todas sus fotos donde ambas habían aparecido juntas y se deshicieran de ellas.

Incluso cambio de número telefónico.

Daphne quizás no fue la persona más romántica del mundo, pero ella amo a Granger en su momento, y cree que ni siquiera ella se merece tanta frialdad. _**Y si tan solo un minuto fuese suficiente**_ para reclamarle por tal trato hacia ella, estaría bien.

Pero ahora, Daphne también la tratara como alguien a quien solía conocer.


End file.
